


Soldier Soldier (Bickering like old couple,yah)

by Bonbonsie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Bickering, M/M, Rescue Missions, Tactical Unit, Undercover Missions, not really serious stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: Captain Plushenko was trying to be calm whenever Junior Lieutenant Yagudin pushed his buttons.





	Soldier Soldier (Bickering like old couple,yah)

**Author's Note:**

> This is embarassing. I dreamt about this piece days ago and tried to make some sense out of it. Really short bantering-bickering stuff.  
> Warnings: I do not own any of the characters and political figures. All FICITIONAL. US Embassy in Syria has long been closed since 2012. This story happens somewhere in a parallel world. Humor me pls.  
> All the mistakes and grammar errors belong to me.

Evgeni was monitoring the roof of US embassy through a monocular. 

He licked index finger and hold out a few inches, testing the wind velocity. Good. Clear and Calm. Visibility over 10km.Any sniper would love to have a round of surveillance training under the night of Damascus.

“Bravo, this is alpha. report position. Over.” Evgeni spoke to the channel, changing his view to the top of the flagpole. Stars and Stripes was missing. Clever shot. Evgeni grinned. 

“Alpha, this is bravo. Already positioned. Over.” Alexei’s voice came through the earbud, carrying a current of vibration to his earlobe.” Zhenya, where the hell are you?” 

“Eyes on your target, Bravo. Over.” Evgeni swiftly lifted his AWM, shaking the itches and leaping to the front building. 

Evgeni reviewed the whole rescuing plan again in his mind. They had received the order out of blue. Moscow ordered them to save 5 personnel of the US Embassy in Damascus, including Mr. and Mrs. Ambassador. Damascus was now under the control of the Rebels. They ransacked all NATO memebers' embassies, keeping the ambassadors,killing the rest. U.S. government was, allegedly, in a tricky situation. Therefore, they asked for help from the Russians. _A living miracle, that was._ Alexei commented once he briefed the mission.

Evgeni was leading a tactical unit undercover in Damascus, charging intelligence passage and weaponry supplies to agents deployed at the Middle East. 

Junior Lieutenant Alexei Yagudin was under his command. They’d both graduated from Moscow State University and joined army almost the same time. After 8 years in the service, Evgeni was promoted to Captain in the special force Alpha group, which was originated from Spetsnaz. He was so proud of being appointed to such an imperative post. But Lyosha Yagudin was definitely not part of any of his joy. He was only a pain in the ass.

“Alpha, this is Bravo. Permission to reach roof. Over.”

“Bravo, this is Alpha. Permission denied. Over.” 

“No excuse, SIR.” 

Alexei always knew how to push the right button. Evgeni kept questioning himself that he should not ask the committee to equip his unit ‘the best‘ but ‘the behaved’. It was pain for him to admit that Alexei was right almost all the time, but he really should find a way to express it more tactful or he would never be anything higher than a Junior Lieutenant. Army was also political, as a matter of fact, a mixture of politics and bureaucracy.

**Author's Note:**

> I pick AWM for Zhenya cuz it's cool and easy to carry. Though M82A1 is ravishingly great, it is a US-made and heavy one. 
> 
> I wikied Russian Military Rank, other than that, nothing at all. Lack of language skill stops me in the middle of my adventure in Russian website. Cyrillic alphabets do whip an inch of my life.


End file.
